All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You
by Sumire92
Summary: Dos desconocidos, una noche especial, y un sentimiento que no pueden controlar... Pero el destino tiene otros planes para los dos... Mi primero fic! Un songfic para ser más exacta . E además es de tipo lime o


_Turim, Itália_

Eran las 8 de la noche. El transito estaba caótico, la lluvia caía sin parar. No tenia prisa, pero nunca me ha gustado las colas, así que decidí tomar un atajo. La calle era grande, y sin embargo, estaba completamente vacía.

Pero algo me llamó la atención. Era un muchacho, más decir, un hombre joven parado en la calle medio iluminada. Tenía piel bronceada, cabello negro y usaba un uniforme negro y blanco del Juventus. Él no traía paraguas ni abrigo, simplemente dejaba que el agua lo mojara. Su mirada parecía perdida…

No conseguía sacar mis ojos de él. No sé que me pasó por la cabeza…

Paré mi carro junto a él. Se quedó sorprendido, pero no dudé ni un segundo y le pregunté si quería que yo lo llevara a algún lado.

- Entra, yo no tengo que ir a ningún lado, así que te puedo llevar adonde quieras.

- Gracias, lo aceptaré. - Sonrió y entró en el carro.

Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre. No era necesario. Mi intuición me decía que lo conocía de algún lado. Y cuando nos miramos a los ojos…

- Quédate conmigo esta noche - Le susurré.

_**It was a rainy night**_

Todo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo

_**  
**__**Say you will you want me too**_

Dime que si, que me quieres también

_**  
**__**All I want to do is make love to you**_

Todo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo

_**  
**__**I've got lovin' arms to hold on to...**_

Tengo tiernos brazos para te sujetar...

Nos dirigimos a un hotel conocido.

Aquella noche fue mágica para los dos. Nos desnudamos lentamente. Yo acariciaba su espalda y su pecho mientras él besaba mi cuerpo, hasta que nuestros cuerpos e almas se unieran… Él despertó la mujer en mi, muchas veces esa noche, tan fácilmente…

La mañana siguiente desperté, y él aun estaba durmiendo placidamente. Me vestí, y antes de me marchar, le dejé una carta.

Salí de la habitación silenciosamente. No podía quedarme más tiempo, sabia que seria un error aún más grande que el de ayer... Solo esperaba que él pudiera compreender...

_**  
**__**So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well  
We made magic that night, oh, he did everything right  
He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily  
And in the morning when he woke, all I left him was a note**_

_**  
I told him I am the flower**__**, you are the seed**_

_Yo soy la flor, tu eres la __semilla, _

_**We walked in the garden we planted a tree**_

_caminamos por el jardín y plantamos un árbol, _

_**Don't try to find me, please don't you dare**_

_no intentes encontrarme, por favor no lo hagas_

_**Just live in my memory, you'll always be there**_

_solamente vivo en mi memoria siempre estarás_

Todo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo

_**One night of love was all we knew**_

Una noche de amor fue todo lo que conocimos

_**All I want to do is make love to you**_

Todo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo

_**I've got lovin' arms to hold on to...**_

Tengo tiernos brazos para te sujetar...

_**  
**__**Oh, oooh, we made love  
Love like strangers  
All night long  
We made love  
**_

El tiempo pasó rápido desde entonces… Me casé, tuve hijos, tenía la vida que yo queria...

Pero un dia lo encontré, cuando caminábamos para el mismo lugar… Creo que se puede imaginar la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando me vio… Le intenté explicar la situación, que estaba enamorada de otro hombre, y que al lado de él yo seria feliz porque me daría todo lo que yo quisiera, todo excepto una cosa…

Una cosa que solo él me podría dar…

_**  
**_

Todo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo

_**One night of love was all we knew**_

Una noche de amor fue todo lo que conocimos

_**All I want to do is make love to you**_

Todo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo

_**Come on, say you will, you want me too**_

Anda, dime que si, que me quieres también

_**All I want to do is make love to you**_

Todo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo

_**One night of love was all we knew**_

Una noche de amor fue todo lo que conocimos

_**All I want to do is make love to you**_

Todo lo que quiero es hacer el amor contigo

_**Say you will baby, you want me too**_

Dime que si, cariño, que me quieres también

_**  
**_

Toda la noche…

All I want to do  
All I want to do  
All I want to do  
All I want to do

Notas:

Bueno, este es mi primerísimo fic, un songfic, porque creí que era lo más fácil de hacer

La verdad es que me encanta esta música, se llama _All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You_ interpretada por _Heart_ y decidí hacer un songfic de ella, aunque no tiene un final feliz. Además, es de tipo lime (creo, la verdad es que no sé que fruta será ), así que supongo que estoy empezando por el final . Y no sé si alguien lo notó, pero el dicho hombre es Kojiro XDD que infelizmente, no me pertenece a mi si no a Yoichi Takahashi TT


End file.
